Webs intended for sanitary products are typically made from natural fibers, such as wood fibers, and synthetic fibers or mixtures thereof, by binding the web by binders or bonding fibers. All web production methods are feasible, such as different wet and dry methods, including what is known as dry web forming and carding. By a web machine, such as a dry web machine, the web is typically reeled to what is known as a jumbo reel, which is then longitudinally slit into narrower reels of a desired width. During production, these narrower reels are distributed and fed to a preparing machine. However, the width of the web used in the preparing machine may be as narrow as 30 mm, and reeled as a round reel it does not hold together very well, and, most importantly, contains a comparatively small amount of web material. This is why reels have to be changed very often, even at intervals of a few minutes, when web is fed to the preparing machine. It is uneconomical to transport web either as a jumbo reel or as narrower reels formed by slitting, since relatively much waste space is bound to remain between the round reels.